


Strangers Again

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: What Makes Us Living [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), South Park, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: All Gems Are Humans, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal hurts dude, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone else is the same, Gen, Probs forgetting to tag something hdjks-, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Amelia was walking home when she noticed someone who when looking at her stopped her in her tracks. She hoped that she never had to see her again no matter what she was thinking.
Relationships: Amethyst (Steven Universe) & Catra (She-Ra) (Past), Amethyst (Steven Universe) & Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Series: What Makes Us Living [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596760
Kudos: 3





	Strangers Again

Amy took the hair tie out of her hair, redoing her ponytail.

The sky she walked under was pitch black with spots of stairs here and there. She began to actually chew the starburst in her mouth as she walked under the lilac toned street lights. The streets were empty from what she could see, hardly a soul around. Amy was the only one walking. She finished up tying up her hair.

Once she did, she heard a familiar laughter. Her eyes widened and her breathing got heavier. Hearing the leather made her hope that she was hearing things. She hoped that she was wrong about who the laughter belonged to. Amy took her headphones off and hesitantly looked to her left. When she noticed where the laughter came from, her stomach had sunk.

She saw her. She had seen Catra. 

She was with someone, though one she did not know the name of. Amy closed her eyes and turned her head away from her.

Don't think about her. Don't look at her. Don't even dare about talking to her.

Amy knew she shouldn't interact with her, not after everything she had done to her and to everyone else. With herself she didn't care, but her friends were a while different story. She was doing well with forgetting about her, too, but yet here they were. Amy saw her and Catra didn't know nor possibly cared. At this point, it should stay that way. It didn't matter if it was hard for her, she had to walk ahead.

So she did just that. Amy kept her eyes closed and walked ahead. There was no reason why she should be stopped by her presence. The platinum blonde covered her dark freckled face. There was no reason for Catra to see her either. If she saw her it could get bad, so Amy left as soon and as fast as one could workout seeming suspicious. Once she turned the corner, she put her headphones back on.

Until she got back home, it was best to drown everything out with music.

Cold air got up against her body, causing her body to shiver. She zipped her jacket up to the top. At the end of the sidewalk she looked left and right. There weren't any cars coming from either side. Amy walked across the street and opened the door into the apartment building. She walked upstairs and went to the door to he apartment. She saw someone that looked exactly like her. Amy sighed, of course Double Trouble was doing their shape shifting thing again. She knew how they were with shape shifting into others most of the time.

Right in front of them was Pearl, who was laughing. She walked up to them, tapping Double on the shoulder. They looked at her along with Pearl. Pearl looked at them both back and forth.

"D.T., here's your snack." Her voice was monotoned as she gave them a bag.

They took it. "Thank you darling!" They began shape shifting back into their green reptilian self.

"Huh, that explains why Amelia was funnier than usual," Pearl looked at Double, "you weren't her."

"I always do my best." They bowed.

Amy rolled her eyes then looked away from them. She opened the apartment door and walked in. Her backpack went down to the ground. Double Trouble came in after her. Amy opened the fridge and took it the tacos, shells, cheese, and everything else she felt in the mood for at the moment. The blonde reptilian stood next to the shorter one. Amy took a plate out then onto a counter.

"Why, you look so gloomy, Amethyst. What's with the long face?"

"It's nothing," Amy muttered as she put the plate in the microwave.

"Hmm? What was that?" They inched closer to her.

"I said it was nothing." She put it in for about forty-five seconds.

"Why, I must be deaf! I can't hear you, you must speak louder darling!" They dramatically fell backwards.

Amelia caught them and groaned. "I said it was nothing, D.T.!"

"It doesn't seem like it with your face." Double put their hand on her face. "Your face just screams you have something bothering and tormenting you."

She let go of them to let them land in the ground. Their tail caught them before their body made an impact on the carpet. The microwave went off and Amy took her food out. Double stood up and put their hands onto her shoulders. Amy folded the taco, taking a bite of it.

"Well?" Double Trouble insisted. "You know you don't want to bottle it up."

She swallowed. "Agh fine." She whined. "It's just, I saw... Y'know, her."

"Her, as in Kitten?" 

She looked down and walked away. "...Yeah, 'Kitten'."

"Did she come up to you and steal your tongue?"

"Nope, I just... Saw Catra. She was sitting with some snow haired girl." She only looked at her food.

"Ooh, someone new huh?" Double Trouble's voice raised in curiosity.

Amy looked at her with annoyance. "Don't start on that, dude. I saw her and I left before anything happened."

She rested her head onto her arm. Amy took a big bite or of her taco as a few drops of grease dripped on her forearm and plate. Double sat opposite of her, arms reading on the table and her head on her closed hand. Their tail swung left and right repeatedly while their face was one of concern. Amy looked up, glaring at their golden yellow eyes that wanted pierce through her walls. Fortunately for them, they didn't need to break the walls down too harshly.

"I just... Still can't believe they did that, y'know?" She grabbed the plate and laid back, placing her legs on the table. "The shit she did to you, to all of us... I can't stop thinking about it. It keeps bugging me. Why did she do it? When did it all go so wrong?"

Back when they used to be friends, there wasn't any bad blood or anything that would cause Catra to hate her or anyone else in the group. There were disagreements, but that was normal between friends as two people couldn't agree on everything. Amelia was possibly the closest one to Catra, at least that was what one person would say. They usually joked around, even if it seemed serious to others.

One night, though, everything went south. Amy wasn't feeling the best. Jokes went too far, and she left the place for the time being. When she did, everyone argued with most defending Amy causing Catra to leave as well. The dark cat went after her, giving an apology to the freckled blonde. Once the apology was accepted, Catra left and wasn't seen for awhile.

In the morning, afternoon for most, Amy found out that when she left Catra stabbed them all in the back and nearly exposed one of them to everyone outside of the group. All on one thing that Amy liked that Catra didn't. From that day onwards, they hardly ever spoke to her again. It pained almost everyone, all but Amy who felt pissed and disappointed. She couldn't stop thinking about it and questions as to why, when, and how kept invading her mind despite the fact that months had passed since then.

"Who knows? Only they do, and unless they're willing to talk to you darling, I highly doubt you'll be able to get an answer out of the Kitten." They replied.

Amy sighed. "I know, Double, I know."

"Moving on from that, as I'm sure you don't want to talk about this anymore, how was your little friend party?"

"Mega Drive was too busy so it was just me and Chester." Amy started, taking the last bite of the big taco. "But despite of that, I had fun. How are the others?"

"Well Amethyst, Anna, Kenny, and everyone else had a movie marathon." Double informed.

Amy licked the grease off her fingers and arm. She took the plate and placed it in the sink. Her back leaned against the sink.

"Sounds like they had a good time." She replied.

A phone went off, causing Double to look downwards. It was their phone that went off, seeing as they took it out of their pocket. They looked at their phone screen. Their eyes went from left to right as they read the text they got. Double put the phone back in their pocket and got close to Amy. They were close enough that they covered most of Amy's vision.

"I apologize for this darling, but I must go." They began to shape shift into Anna. "Stanley needs me, so you're gonna be alone for the night."

"That's fine, D.T., if he needs ya then go to him." She crossed her arms.

They went to the door as they grabbed a coat. "God natt, och jag älskar du!"

"You too, dude."

Double smiled as they opened the door and left the room. The room was silent now. She sighed, deciding to go to her bedroom until then. Amy plopped down onto her people and black bed. She took her WWE cased phone out then turned it on. She looked at what she missed in the group chat, that of which still went on as she read everything. A few parts of it made her laugh. She glided her finger over the digital keyboard to type out what she wanted to say.

"Anybody up for voice chat?" She typed out and sent.

The others seemed to be up to it as they replied affirmatively and entering into the main chat channel. Amy made sure that her jet black headphones were on correctly before she entered the voice chat.

"Hey Amy!" Everyone said, some in unison while others said it a second or two later.

"Sup dudes," she casually replied.

In the chat, Kenny posted a meme that caused Amy to start laughing. She started to snort in the middle of her laughter. Everyone besides Kenny was in awe at her snorting.

"You sound so cute when you snort!" Fluttershy said.

Amy snickered, "nah I'm not. If anything, Charlie is with her singing." She threw back, trying to get the attention on her instead.

"That's true, although you yourself are great, sugar cube." Applejack poked in.

"Not really. Hey Charlie, mind if you sang us a song?" Amy asked.

"Well, I don't know about that right now." She replied unsure.

Everyone talked with her about her singing and their attention went completely to Charlie. Amelia took her headphones off as she started chuckling. Her plan of distraction was a success. She then sighed, averting her eyes from the phone. Her lips curled downwards. Even with the headphones off the sound of her friends talking filled her ears.

She reached for the end table lamp and turned three switch. It clicked twice before it turned on. When she did so, she saw a picture frame that was facing down. It had been facing down for so long that she had forgotten what the photo even was. Amy lifted the photo, but tightening her grip once she did so. She bit her lower lip. Her hand started shaking. She wondered why she didn't get rid of that photo ages ago.

Amy felt a tear go down her nose bridge. She tried her best to swallow everything back before any more tears decided to jump down with the first. Without hesitation, she threw it at the wall. As it got the wall it made a loud thud that someone in another floor could hear. On the picture frame, there was a crack going from the top going straight down the middle. Two-thirds of the way into the crack the was another crack going from there to right above the bottom left corner. The crack separated the two once happy freckled beings. The picture itself was unharmed along with the wooden frame itself.

Her breath got harder and heavier from her throwing it. She felt her heart beating like if it was going to pop out of her chest. Amy realized that everyone in the call went silent. Fuck, she forgot about that. Slowly her hand went to the exit call icon and tapped it. She put her hands up on her face as she groaned.

Her phone began to blow up with notifications. She didn't even want to look at them but she knew she had to. She picked it up and saw she was pinged multiple times. Before they went wild about what she did, she went to say what was thrown, why, apologize, and just leave it at that. Amy couldn't believe she did that while on a call with her friends. After saying what she needed to say, Applejack asked if she wanted to talk about the shit that's bugging her. She replied with a 'no' and she put her status on do not disturb. Then she switched to another app to look up wrestling videos.

Hopefully that would help to keep her mind distracted.

* * *

She woke up, but her eyes didn't open right away.

She groaned, not wanting to get up and out of bed yet. It didn't matter to her if it was morning or the afternoon, she'll get up whenever she wanted to. Birds were chirping outside of the apartment. She didn't know where exactly it was at though. She was never good with pinpointing where a sound was like how Pearl tried to teach her.

Amy picked up a horrible smell with her round nose. Her face began to crunch up, causing her to get her shirt over her nose. It smelled like burnt eggs. It was worse than how her room smell, and that's saying something.

Her eyes finally opened after what felt like hours to the girl. She took her headphones off and got off the bed that was now a mess. She started walking to the door, walking like a zombie that recently got out from the ground. As she went to open the door, she heard some voices on the other side. She grabbed her whip that was next to the door and kicked it open.

"Who in the hell-"

"Surprise!" Everyone else in the room yelled, disrupting what she was about to say.

Amy looked at everyone in surprise. There was lots of food on the table, which explained the burnt smell, and even some desserts were there. Around the table were Applejack, Fluttershy, Double Trouble, Charlie, and Anna. She didn't say a word, she only walked over to them. When she got closer, everybody immediately hugged her as if there wasn't a tomorrow. She hugged them back as much as she could. Before she closed her eyes, she saw the picture frame she broke last night near the trashcan. She presumed that Double did that.

She hugged them tight. It was one of the best mornings she could have.


End file.
